1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with shelf units designed for removable cantilever attachment to the bowl of a kettle-type barbeque grill in order to provide useful work space and convenient storage for barbeque implements. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a low cost, stable integrally formed metallic shelf unit adapted for ready cantilever attachment to a grill bowl, without the need for bowl modification or fasteners of any type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable kettle-type barbeque grills (e.g., those commercialized by the Weber-Stephens Products Company as "Weber" grills) are relatively lightweight and are equipped with wheels for mobility and ease of use in a variety of environments. These grills are very popular with the consuming public worldwide. As sold however, such kettle-type grills do not have shelf attachments which are common in larger rectangular grills. This creates a problem with the kettle grills, because they do not provide convenient work space or storage area for condiments, cooking utensils or beverages.
There is accordingly a need for a shelf unit adapted for easy cantilever connection to kettle-type barbeque grills and which is inexpensive, weather resistant, stable and characterized by ease of attachment and detachment, all without interfering with use of the grill lid.